School Life (Pewdie Fan Fiction Book Three)
by Torii101
Summary: Go to my Wattpad page (Saya Kyoshi) to read the summary for this story. It's too long to fit in this box.
1. Familiar Day One, Chapter One

..::Universal POV::..

Emika opens her eyes, smiling and stretching. She sits up in her bed, her covers falling into her lap. It's her first day of her sophomore year in college and she feels like it'll be a great year.

"Emika, hurry up!" her mother calls from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

Emika throws the covers off of her, swinging her long legs over the side of her bed. Her feet hit the carpet with a soft thud. She stands up, walking over to her closet.

Opening the door, she pulls out some light colored jeans that were ripped, along with an orange and blue striped sweatshirt and black shoes. She walked over to her dresser, grabbing her black and red clip in cat ears and skipped to her bed. She changed quickly, stuffing the ears in her backpack to hide from her mom.

"Good morning, honey," her mom greeted her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, mother," Emika replied cheerfully, sitting down to eat her eggs and bacon. She ate fast, going to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She flipped her hair over to the right, tucking it behind her ear. She grabbed her black and purple glasses and put them on.

"Mom! Where are my keys?" Emika suddenly called, realizing that they were missing.

"Did you try the keyrings? Maybe your father moved them this morning."

Emika walked to the key holder, finding her keys. "I'm leaving!"

"Be careful, honey!" her mother called after her as she shut the front door. She walked to her car, a white Nissan Maxima.

"Hello, Max!" she said softly to the car, unlocking it and getting in. "It's time for school!"

She stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. The car turned over then stopped, becoming silent. Emika waited then turned it again. The car turned over once more then came to life with a sudden roar. Emika smiled, putting her cat ears in, buckling up and putting the car in reverse, heading to school.

Emika parked in a spot close to the school, having gotten there early. She walked in the school, looking around. It was huge on the inside, with many different hallways.

She walked around until she found her locker, opening it and putting some things inside.

"Hello, there."

Emika jumped before turning around, seeing the student standing before her. She was slightly taller then herself, with long dark brown hair and glasses. She had a friendly expression on her face. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Uh, hi," Emika replied, feeling slightly nervous. She shut her locker door, noticing the girl staring at her clip in ears.

"You seem cool. My name's Kiki, what's yours?"

"I'm Emika," she answered, staring at the girl. Kiki smiled, holding out her hand for a handshake. Emika took hers and smiled softly.

"What's your first class?" Kiki asked as they started walking. Emika looked at her schedule.

"Um, Acting 101."

"Oh! I have that, too!" Kiki exclaimed happily, looking at my schedule. "We have the first three classes together!"

Emika smiled at the girl beside her as she started going on about people at school and home. The first three half of the day went by fast. Emika met more people that she had classes with, becoming friends with them quickly. Lunch rolled around and all of her friends sat at a table away from everyone else. Emika sat with them, listening to them go on about stuff that happened in class.

The bell rang and Emika headed to her last few classes. She met more people but didn't make many friends this time. Then it was time for the last class of the day. Introductions were being made and she didn't listen, as usual. She looked up, bored, and froze. There, standing at the front of the class, was a boy that had shoulder length blonde hair and bright brown eyes that were flaked with gold. He wore blue jeans and a gold jacket with a white shirt underneath, along with white shoes with gold laces.

"Allos, I am Stephano," he spoke with a French accent, flashing a smile at the class. His gaze landed on Emika, his smile faultering as a weird look crossed his face. She blinked in confusion as he stares at her. Everything about him looked familiar, she just couldn't place a finger on it.

"Alright, Mr. Gold. Please sit down," the teacher said. He nodded before sitting back in his seat beside Emika. She kept her eyes to the front, but she could feel him looking at her with that same expression.

Where was this guy from?


	2. Clearing Day One, Chapter Two

..::Emika's POV::..

Class ended quite slowly, making me itch to get out. I fumbled with my keys in my pocket, anxious to get away from the new guy's stare. The bell rings and I dart out of my desk, running to my locker and getting my stuff.

"Hey, Em!" Kiki calls and I stop, turning around.

"Hi, Kiki," I say, my eyes scanning the ever-growing crowd.

"You want to hang out? I'm free and don't want to sit at home."

I look at her, thinking it could take my mind off of him. "Sure. Let's decide where in my car."

I grab her hand, pulling her out of the school and towards my car. I unlock it, opening the driver's side and getting in. Kiki gets in the passenger side.

"So, where do you want to go?" I ask as I hit the lock button for the doors. They close with an audible 'click'.

"You want to go to the park?" she asks, thinking.

"Sure," I reply, buckling up. Kiki does the same, looking out the window.

"Hey, look!"

I glance over after starting my car, my eyes widening. The golden boy was leaning against a gold and silver Dodge Charger, staring.

"Why's he looking this way?" Kiki says, getting ready to wave. I smack her hand, making her put it down.

"Don't make him come over here!" I hiss. She gives me a confused look before looking back.

"There's more!"

Sure enough, there were more people standing by him, all staring. I put my car in drive, watching. They got in their car and I took the chance to leave.

Once on the road, I reached over and opened my car's glovebox, pulling out the top CD case. I glance at it before grabbing the CD and sticking it in the radio.

"Who's this?" Kiki asks when the music starts playing.

"Red," I reply before turning up the music. I pull into the park, going off on a separate path and driving along. I stop by some trees, staring at the clearing in front of us and turning down the music.

"Where'd you find this?"

"I found it back when I was in junior high and have been coming to this exact spot ever si-"

The sound of twigs snapping and a car engine behind us makes me stop. I turn around, a look of surprise and slight horror crossing my face.

There was the gold and silver Charger, parked a ways behind me.


	3. Who Are You? Day One, Chapter Three

..::Emika's POV::..

I glance at my car, then look back to the group that was coming up to us. The same guy from my classes was leading the group. Behind him were four others. I knew them all. But I couldn't place their names.

The only one who really caught my attention was the one named Stephano, the leader. We locked eye contact as he moved closer. His followers fanned out as Kiki and I backed away from them.

We were trapped.

"Hey! Back off!" Kiki exclaims, pulling a knife out of her pocket. How does she hide that thing?

"Hey, whoa, we just wanted to talk," Stephano says, holding his hands up.

"Kiki?" I say, confused.

"I heard him talking about you earlier, saying he knew you but couldn't figure out from where," she replies over her shoulder.

"Kiki... Let me talk to him..." I say, pushing past her and grabbing Stephano's hand, pulling him towards his car. I lean on the Charger, running my hand over the paint.

"Amazing car you have here," I say to him, staring at the patterns the two colors make.

"Thanks. So, Emika," he says.

"Yes?" I look at him. He has his arms folded and was resting his weight on one foot.

"Who are you?"


	4. Dreams Day One, Chapter Four

..::Emika's POV::..

"So, Emika," Stephano says.

"Yes?" I look at him.

"Who are you?"

I blink. "I'm Emi-"

"No," he cuts me off, getting close to me and placing a hand on either side of the car. My breathing hitched in my throat. I stare into his eyes, mine wide as could be. "Where do I know you from? Why do you seem so familiar?"

I start laughing nervously. "You know, it's quite funny, I've been asking myself the same questions about you."

Stephano narrows his eyes, leaning in closer. A hand is placed on his shoulder, causing him to turn away from me.

"What is it, Gonzales?"

"We need to take Piggeh to the hospital... Again," the guy named Gonzales says. I look at him. He was staring at me, his eyes a grayish-silver. His hair was the same length as Stephano's, except it was silver. He wore a silver jacket with a black undershirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes with silver laces.

"What happened this time?"

"He got close to the girl and she stabbed his hand with her knife," he says, continuing to stare at me. I glanced over at the other two who were walking up. One was wearing a ripped up tan shirt, purple jeans and white shoes with pink laces. He had shoulder-length, shaggy pink hair and green eyes. The other wore a green beret with a white, long sleeved shirt with a collar and a green vest, brown pants and brown shoes and green laces. He had brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair with black-rimmed glasses.

"Let me see, Piggeh," Stephano says. Piggeh holds out his hand. I saw the muscles underneath his skin ripple, and the scars on his body were plentiful.

His other hand was covered in blood and it was making me nauseous. I took this time to slip out from behind Stephano and grab Kiki.

"Let's go," I say, keys in hand. We ran towards Max, opening the doors and shutting them. I lock the doors as the group looks at us. I start the car, quickly putting it into drive. I make a U-turn in the clearing, driving past the group. I sped out from the side road, slowing as a line of cars slowly forms behind us.

"Why did you do that to him!?" I exclaim, worried they were going to call the police.

"He was getting to close!" she retorts. I sigh, leaving it at that.

"Where do you live?" I ask. She starts directing me towards her house. Turns out she lives a couple streets over from me.

"Alright. See you at school tomorrow," I say as she gets out. She shuts the door, waving goodbye.

It was dark when I got home. Dinner was being eaten, but I passed it up. I wasn't hungry at the time. I went up to my room, opening the wooden door.

I step in, breathing in the scent of lemons and berries. I smile, grabbing the Scentsy cat from the shelf beside my door. I close it behind me, looking around my room. There was a chair against the left wall that had a white pillow with a picture of an owl on it. Directly in from of it, on a stand of it's own, was a flat screen HD TV. Hooked up to the TV was my white Xbox 360, the original. I turned it on, continuing to look around as it booted up and signed into my profile. On the back wall, underneath the window that was covered in black drapes was my full sized bed that had black sheets with green and purple hearts along with a poofed comforter that was green and purple. There was a white dresser beside my chair that held my folded clothes and a stand up sign that said "Love". There was a door on the right wall beside my bed that led to my walk-in closet. Along the left wall were two pictures, one that said "I love you" and another of a scene in New York.

My Xbox binged to let me know that it was ready. I got into Netflix, glancing at the shelves of games next to my TV. I shook my head, too tired to play. The light above my head gave off a dim glow, as I turned it up only slightly. As Netflix loaded, I got into my second drawer, pulling out my comfy pajamas that I got for Christmas. They had a white pair of pants with penguins and a gray long sleeve shirt. I changed, throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper next to my door. Netflix made the loading up sound and I searched up "Hetalia", putting it on English with no subtitles.

I sat in the chair, curled up with the Scentsy cat. I had gotten it as a "Welcome to the city" gift from one of my friends, who we call Dozier. I smiled as I remember the laughs we had, even on the first day of school. I turned off my Xbox after the first couple episodes, unable to keep my eyes open. The TV flickered off when I hit the OFF button. I crawled into bed, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep, the cat still in my arms.

_I opened my eyes, confused as to where I was. It looked like a medieval castle. I saw the sign, but it was faded out. I walked into the castle._

_"Hello!" I yelled, my voice echoing around the room. I heard a shuffling and a low, evil growl. I looked to my right, screaming as I saw something with huge claws coming towards me._

_"Someone! Help!" I screamed, running for my life. I ran through a door, slamming it shut and turning to run. I tripped over something, face-planting into the floor. I started crying as the door was beaten down, the monster coming into view. It looked so familiar, its beady black eyes staring into my soul._

_A golden sword protruded from the beast in a flash. It fell off the sword, hitting the ground with a thud. I scrabbled away from it, tears streaming down my face._

_"Who are you?" I asked, scared._

_"Allos, Emika. I am..." he paused, walking into the light. His golden skin somehow shined in the dim light. He smiled at me, sheathing his golden sword._

_"Stephano."_

**This is the room. Only imagine it green and purple instead of pink. ** 3d-design/teenage-dream-room/2287839/


End file.
